World Race Series 2015
World Race Series 2015 was the 2nd WRS and a tribute to the previous 2014 series. It featured many returning drivers on new teams and most with new vehicles. This video broke the world record for most cars in a stop motion video by 4 (84 cars/racers). This record was previously set by World Race Extreme, which had 80 cars. The series has 14 teams, each with 6 drivers, unlike the 5 teams per race and 4 drivers per team of the 2014 series. The World Race 2015 was the only planned race of the 2015 series, unlike the 2014 series which had 6 full races/videos, including World Race Tryouts. The 2015 race was set in a few new locations, but one area was very similar to World Race Extreme, World Race Tryouts, and World Race Finale's location. The race was won by Nimsy Corea of the Tornadoes team. The starting and ending points of this race is known as the "Desert. The video is 4 minutes and 32 seconds long and took 6 hours to make with 1,143 photos individually. After the race concluded, the race officials checked Nimsy Corea's car and found steroids, prompting a Part 2 do-over of the 2015 race. Teams in this Race *The Streakers *Delta Patriots *The Sunshines *The Diamonds *The Big Blue *Comets *Torpedo Dalmations *The Wave *The Flash *The Rosebuds *Tornadoes *The Shades *Olympic Clovers *Atlanta O.G.'s Part 2 Main article: World Race Series 2015: Part 2 In the end, The race officials checked Nimsy Corea's car and found steroids. Oddly this somehow affects racing, so the race had to be done again fairly. So the World Race 2015: Part 2 took place. Taylor Kornhoff and Nimsy Corea tied for first in the end and it was up to the viewers as to who won, though an official conclusion was never reached. purplez.PNG statie.PNG Racers and Placings 1st.Nimsy Corea 2nd.Taylor Kornhoff 3rd.Claire Kornhoff 4th.Henry Briant 5th.Clarence Burnes 6th.Julio Sanchez 7th.Chloe Klacke 8th.Amy Klacke 9th.Piper Phatson 10th.Noah Kinkaid 11th.Ian Mcdowell 12th.Risa Klacke 13th.Gavin Vyn 14th.Bobby Kornhoff 15th.Dan Sleckovachi 16th.Ahyaroo 17th.Dylan Henderson 18th.Janet Kornhoff 19th.Alexi Arokiodass 20th.Jenna Hinnant 21st.Edward Dumas 22nd.Stephanie Dumas 23rd.Dakani Johnson 24th.Mathew Kornhoff 25th.Kaleab Alebechew 26th.Alex Kinkaid 27th.Ally Klacke 28th.Abby Klacke 29th.Abby Fletcher 30th.Everest Jones 31st.Tom Samson 32nd.Yolian Zerom 33rd.Taylor Kornhoff Jr. 34th.John-Micheal 35th.Yolian Zerom (Double-driver) 36th.Tatiyonna "TJ" Brantley 37th.Jimmel Dumas 38th.Ethan Mast 39th.Seanna Kurle 40th.Wyatt Bennett 41st.Liam Mcguire 42nd.Kimberly O'Malley 43rd.Ben Sykes 44th.Elias Mast 45th.Triston "Trouble" Moore 46th.Billy Flame 47th.Coco Cutts 48th.Johnny Doe 49th.Buck Loren 50th.Alexander Patrick 51st.Emma Klacke 52nd.Barack Obama 53rd.Cornicia Dates 54th."BigbenHitman" 55th.Joe Klacke 56th.Kirk Kornhoff 57th.Reggie Johnson 58th.Carol "Great Grandma" Burnes 59th.Behtoo Kai 60th.Ogden Dumas 61st.Meghan Washington 62nd.Sebal Abdulla 63rd.Lauren Sifuentes 64th.Donna Patrick 65th.William "Bill" Kornhoff 66th.Brooke Haley 67th.Stan Smith 68th.Timothy "Truck" Moore 69th.Trinity "Fweeh" 70th.Premender Korukanda 71st.Audrey Craig 72nd.John Ravelen 73rd.Isis Moore 74th.Julia Kinkaid 75th.Emma Tuck 76th.Arnold Munch 77th.Jayshaun Brown 78th.Bella Jackson 79th.Michelle Gonzalez 80th.Minda Dumas 81st.Patrick Bennett 82nd.Kallista Kornhoff 83rd.Gary Kornhoff 84th.Kamaria Davis Original Videos There was also a special sped up version that lasts 0:45 seconds: Updated Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGfVszvbw-NSu9_U2SGw0SfmVyo9PF4et *Updated title: Ohio Players- Climax (1974) *Song 1: Scenic- Mesmerised (2013) *Song 2: Death in Vegas- Sons of Rother (2004) Gallery is eliminated almost as soon as the race starts.]] being eliminated along with other drivers.]] car as an easter egg]] and Nimsy Corea approach the finish line.]] and Nimsy Corea near the finish line.]] gains the lead and wins the $1,000,000 prize for the Tornadoes. ]] in the winner's circle. ]] Original Soundtrack *Opening racer and team gallery: "Scenic- Mesmerised" *Race scenes: "Death in Vegas- Sons of Rother" Trivia *This video, once updated on the youtube channel, did not get updated team logos like WRS 2015: Part 2 did. The same goes for World Race Series 2014. Category:Series Category:Races/series